


It's Witchcraft, Baby

by Unseemingowl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sabrina is horny, and Nick looks pretty on his knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseemingowl/pseuds/Unseemingowl
Summary: In the wake of Sabrina discovering Nicholas Scratch at an orgy in her cousin Ambrose’s room things take a different turn.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 33
Kudos: 104





	It's Witchcraft, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of wonderfully persistent people have been clamouring for this, and so here it is. Almost a month to the day when I first mentioned that I'd been playing around with this idea. One shameless smut marathon coming up. 
> 
> I've left the status of Sabrina's relationship with Harvey vague in this. It's basically handwaved.

Orgies were big with witches.

Sabrina knew this. After all she had shared a house with Zelda and Ambrose all of her life – there had been more than enough innuendos over the years, and Hilda’s always poorly concealed outrage had made her pick up on them a lot earlier than her family probably thought.

That witches hungered for sex was part of her basic knowledge in the same way that dead bodies needed to be kept in cold storage were.

But one thing was knowing that witch orgies were a thing. It was something else seeing it play out.

Actually seeing it.

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as she staggered down the steps in her haste to leave Ambrose’s attic room and the bodies writhing on the floor. The sound of it, the scent of it, and the scrutiny of all those lust hazy stares on her. The valuation behind Prudence’s dark eyes as she looked her over from between the crush of Luke and Ambrose’s bodies.

Whatever Sabrina had expected to find as she’d climbed the stairs – still punch drunk from waking up in the unfamiliar position at the foot of her bed – it was not that.

The many years of confinement had given her cousin odd habits, and it wasn’t the first time she’d woken up to strange noises from the attic. Never in all the time they’d shared a house and she’d climbed the stairs when things went bump in the night had that been the cause of it.

Ambrose in the middle of spelling all of his furniture to the ceiling, sure, or trying to recapture the dead bats he had reanimated, absolutely. Not Ambrose and his boyfriend in the middle of getting naked with the three girls who had tried to kill her. And Nicholas Scratch of all people.

“Shit,” she hissed as she stumbled over the final step to the landing on the first floor, grimacing at the pain of her toes cracking.

Pushing her door open, she half skipped, half limped inside and hurried it closed behind her.

The music had followed her downstair though, the steady thrum of it travelling through the ceiling. She didn’t want to pay attention, but now that she knew what was going on upstairs, her ears seemed fine tuned to it, automatically trying to parse out if any of the noise she could hear wasn’t just the vocals from the music, but the moans of the people in the attic.

Sabrina paced back and forth next to the crumbled blankets that had served as her bed, trying to banish the disturbing visual of Ambrose’s mouth dragging across the tops of Prudence’s breasts.

It was too gross to think of.

Only, trying to bypass that image made a whole host of other graphic images well up within her mind.

All those beautiful bodies – the strap from Dorcas’ garter belt digging into her thigh, the slide of Luke tongue into Agatha’s mouth. Nick pressing his lips against Prudence’s stockinged ankle in worship.

Every time she felt like she was starting to get a handle on things in the witch world, it had a way of sending another thing right at her to knock her legs right out from under her.

Sabrina pressed her hands against her face and felt the flush in her cheeks rise to scalding temperatures.

Nick had wanted her to… He had actually offered…

She hadn’t even told him no, stuttering until she let herself be spooked by Prudence’s mockery and ran from the room without answering. Making her naivety even more obvious to all of them.

It was ridiculous that she felt embarrassed about it. Her reaction was normal. There was nothing wrong about not leaping at the chance to jump into an orgy pile. Especially not one that her cousin was part of.

Or fleeing the offer from Nick Scratch to go to her room with her for that matter. Even if he did look impossibly appealing on his knees in front of her.

It was startling, how well his face lent itself to sweetness considering what usually came out of his mouth. He had looked so earnest when he’d untangled himself from the pile of bodies. Even when glistening with sweat and hard under his white boxers.

And his hair was curly under that slicked back style he favored.

Sabrina hadn’t thought that the mere addition of flushed cheeks and rumbled wavy hair could make Nick look so innocent. Not when he was moving other peoples’ limbs out of the way to get to her.

When she had let herself think about Nick, idly and covertly, she had figured he would be the kind of guy who wanted to run the show. His cockiness gave him that sort of vibe – after all he had managed to date all three of the sisters at once.

But maybe she had it all wrong. Maybe he hadn’t dated them by being able to push back against them. Maybe he had managed to date them by being pliable. At least he seemed very comfortable on his knees.

Sabrina was not sure what to do with that revelation and how much more attractive it made him – the restless fluttering it caused in her belly.

It was all too easy to imagine now, Nick sitting back on his heels as he tugged down her pyjama pants, the same sweet smile on his face she’d seen in the attic when he would stroke his hands up across her bare thighs.

The fluttering in her stomach turned into an ache, a heavy, yearning feeling between her thighs that made her lips part in a soft gasp. She knew that feeling well.

Even so, she hesitated to chase it. She was not usually shy about touching herself, she’d always been told that masturbation was healthy and natural and nothing to be ashamed of, but this felt illicit in a way she wasn’t used too.

This wasn’t getting fired up watching Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey dance or feeling hot and bothered after sharing long, breathless kisses with Harvey that made him get flustered and hard against her thigh

Perhaps it was because she knew she could have Nick if she wanted. He’d been ready to leave the entanglement in the attic for her. All she had to do was march back up the stairs and pull him to her room, push him onto the bed and kiss him until she’d be able to feel him hard too.

Letting out a sharp, shuddery breath she pushed her hand under the slippery satin of her pants, the soft cotton of her underwear.

Sabrina was shivery and sensitive, enough so that her hips twitched when she brushed her fingers across her pubic hair, already wet too when she let her touch travel further down.

Trying to block out the sound of the music from upstairs, Sabrina fumbled for the trellis at the foot of her bed with her free hand, breathing deepening as she circled her fingers over her clit, tonguing her bottom lip as she thought of Agatha’s nails digging into Nick’s hip, his boxers slipping lower. More flushed skin.

The excitement rose fast and high under the touch of her hand, much faster than usual, and Sabrina let her eyes flutter shut, trying to pretend it was Nick’s hand working her over.

Only for her eyes to fly open again when there was a knock at her door, making her freeze instantly, like a naughty kid with her hand stuck down the proverbial cookie jar. Not that Sabrina had ever been that kind of kid, snatching up illicit cookies with no shame.

“Sabrina?”

She wasn’t sure if it was possible to blanche in her current, fired up state, but it sure felt like her face was giving it a go at the sound of Nick’s voice on the other side of the door.

“Yes?” Sabrina said, fighting for steadiness as she snatched her hand out of her underwear.

“Can I talk to you?”

No. He most certainly could not.

And yet, there she was, her feet carrying her towards the door, trying to wipe the evidence of her indiscretion off on her pants.

She cracked the door open, looking out into the hallway.

Nick had pulled on a shirt, but the buttons were only done up halfway and crookedly at that, like he’d done it all in haste. His hair was still rumpled too, cheeks still flushed.

He might as well just have stepped out of the fantasy she had been building. It took a considerable amount of willpower to not look further down to see if she could still see the press of his erection under his boxers.

“What is it, Nicholas?”

“Are you okay? You seemed a bit rattled before.”

“I…” She frowned, trying to figure out if he was being sincere or not – the look on his face difficult to read. “I’m fine.”

“You sure? You got that look on your face upstairs.”

“What look?”

“The one you get when something goes against your strict mortal sensibilities,” Nick said with a hint of smile. “Little frown between your brows, eyes look all startled.”

“Startled?” Sabrina said, a tad sharply, not quite sure what to make of the fact that Nick seemed to have studied her expressions that intensely, though if she was being honest with herself, she had spent a lot of time staring at Nick’s perfect, dark brows.

She’d gotten very familiar with the slant of them when he flirted at least, which seemed to be all the time when he looked at her.

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable by coming here. It’s just that Prudence…”

“Is the queen of the feast,” Sabrina said, cutting him off. “I know. I’m not uncomfortable. You all got every right to be upstairs with Prudence and sweeten her night. Should probably be up there now, no?”

“Prudence won’t miss me,” Nick said with a chuckle. “She’s very taken with Ambrose.”

“Could you not talk about my cousin in this context,” Sabrina requested, nose wrinkling at the thought of Ambrose in flagrante upstairs.

“Of course, I…” Nick said, brows wrinkling in a puzzled frown before he lit up with awareness, nodding as something important had occurred to him. “Of course, that was why you looked all appalled when I asked you to join.”

“Yeah,” she laughed, the noise startling out of her at the thoughtful expression on Nick’s face. “That was the only reason why I didn’t want to join.”

He cocked his head, looking at her in that penetrating way of his, like she was a complicated conjuration circle he couldn’t quite get right.

“The thought doesn’t appeal to you at all?”

“The idea of losing my virginity at an orgy? No, it doesn’t,” Sabrina said, eyes widening as she realized what she said. They all knew, no doubt, but saying it out loud felt like rolling over and exposing her belly to an attack. Sabrina spoke before he could. “Seems appealing to you?”

“That’s how I lost mine.”

“Oh.”

Taken aback, she tried to remember if Nick had ever volunteered that kind of personal information to her before – struggled to figure out what kind of words or even expression was appropriate for a confidence like that. Although perhaps to him it was not a confidence at all.

“And you were okay with that?”

Nick shrugged, and shifted – the fresh shadows created on his face in the dimly lit hallway made it difficult to interpret the look on his face.

“It difficult getting a handle on your feelings after the baptism,” he began, eyes soft and somehow seeming darker than usual as he looked at her. “You’re flooded with all these new powers, new sensations. They need an outlet.”

When he reached out to tug on a lock of her hair, Sabrina didn’t move out of the way, let him do it, watching the way her blonde curls spiraled around his fingers. She couldn’t remember when she had opened her door enough for him to get that close to her.

“But I think I understand why you’d want something else.”

The heat between her thighs returned with a vengeance at the husky timbre his voice had dropped into.

He smelled like the woods, she realized. Sabrina had never quite been able to place it before over the smell of leather and the sandalwood incense the academy favored, but in nothing but a half open shirt and boxers, heat rising off of his skin, it was impossible to miss. Fresh, earthy, full of mystery and magic. So different from the way mortal boys smelled.

“I really like you, Spellman.”

Her lips parted in a surprised little exhale at the softness in his voice, and Nick’s eyes immediately dropped to her mouth. His fingers were still wrapped up in her hair. All he had to do was tug on her curls and she’d stagger right into his arms.

He didn’t though. She really liked him so very much too.

“You’re alright,” she muttered, and liked him even more when some of the intensity on his face faded in favour of a smile at the teasing cut of her tone. Not a smirk, but an easy curl of his lips.

“Just alright?”

There was a feeling of inevitability to it when she reached up to wrap her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, like surrendering to a heavy current. Nick made an astonished little noise in the back of his throat, and Sabrina filled up with triumph in her capitulation.

It wasn’t just him who could catch her off guard.

His surprise didn’t last long though, quick to catch on as usual. His hands reached in up to cup her jaw, tongue tracing across her seam of her lips and Sabrina opened her mouth to his with a shudder.

There was no hesitation like there had always been with Harvey at first – Nick kissed her like he was making a feast of it, mouth languid and hungry until Sabrina had to break away to breathe, his body tense like he wanted to do much more than kiss her.

“You alright?” Nick muttered instead; voice even huskier now that his breathing had picked up.

“Yes.”

She could have him if she wanted to. All of him. Take what she’d been told that she absolutely could not have since she had come home from school crying when she was twelve and blood from her first period had ruined her favourite candy striped panties.

Not until she’d pledged her body to the Dark Lord and all sex she’d ever have would exult him.

But Nick could give it to her now. Pull down her pyjama pants and receive what she had managed to squirm her way out of offering up to Satan.

This could be hers with no interference. A personal, private blow to the Dark’s Lord jealous love.

Sending a quick look around the hallway to confirm no one else had sneaked downstairs to watch, or hell forbid her aunts had come across them, Sabrina walked backwards, grabbing Nick’s hand and pulled him with her.

When the door snapped closed behind them, he smiled and let his fingers trace up her arm, cupping her elbow and urging her to come closer to him, his gaze skipping across her face.

“You’re all shivery, Spellman.”

“I’m good,” Sabrina deflected, not eager to reveal how close she had been to coming when he had knocked.

When he leaned down to kiss her again, she moaned into it. The slide of his hands across her satin covered skin felt like electricity, sensation sparking all over her, settling like an almost nauseous clench in her belly as Nick broke from the kiss, his lips red and swollen as he looked at her.

“You were touching yourself before I knocked, weren’t you?”

She startled under his hands at the unexpectedness of the question, but Nick held her so close to his body that she only half wondered what had given her away. Not quite able to muster the courage to look at him, Sabrina squeezed her eyes shut when she inhaled sharply and nodded.

"Were you thinking about me?"

"Yes," she confessed, and Nick chuckled, low and intimate. Enough to make her shudder once more.

"Good."

He kissed her again, tongue moving in a sinful slide against hers, and Nick didn’t just smell like magic. He tasted like it too. Perhaps that was why she was drawn to him. The buzz of it on her lips. Maybe that was what was egging her on to kiss him harder, wilder, fiercer - reach up and bury her fingers in his soft, dark hair, tugging until his hand slipped under her pyjamas, thumb brushing against her naked back.

Or perhaps it something a lot simpler than that.

Sabrina jumped at the feeling of the bed against the back of her legs. She didn’t remember moving at all except for her hands and lips traversing his mouth and skin. Nick mapping the same path over her.

"I think about you too," he murmured, mouth tracing across her jaw to her neck, his warm, open mouth pressing against the pulse in her throat, and Sabrina nearly leapt out of her skin at the intensity of the sensation, the scrape of his teeth against her skin.

"How often?"

"All the time," he said readily, lifting his head to stare straight into her eyes, something filthy and achy in his voice that made Sabrina want to eat him up.

Instead she sat down on the bed, dragged him to her level in an awkward bent back contortion over her. At least until he started to press forward, urging her back onto the rumbled sheets that Prudence had vacated earlier in the night, following her, the length of his body pressing against hers.

His noises had changed, moaning softly with each scalding kiss he gave her, tongue dipping inside to taste her. Like it was so impossibly good to kiss her that he couldn’t help himself.

“What do you think about when you think about me?” Sabrina panted when they parted to take a breath, reaching up to fist her fingers in his curls, keep him where he was.

His mouth was kiss swollen and red, but his eyes were full of laughter when he looked down at her.

“You just want to know everything, don’t you?”

“That’s the damn pot calling the kettle black,” Sabrina pointed out, letting go of his hair to poke her finger at his chest, where Nick caught her hand, pressing it against him.

Following the wordless request, Sabrina slid her hand under his shirt, stroked his warm skin, feeling the tickle of his chest hair against her palm.

His palm flattened against her collarbone in turn, the heat of his skin seeping through the satin of her pj’s,

“I think about you pinning me down, riding me so hard I can’t remember my own name,” Nick said as his hand began easing down, skimming against the side of her breast – Sabrina wasn’t quite sure if her responding gasp was because of Nick’s words or his touch.

“I think about your thigh trembling against my cheek while I eat you out over and over again.”

His hand had made it to her abdomen, fingers pointing further down. When Nick looked at her again, his brows were raised in a silent question and Sabrina nodded, spreading her legs a little. Enough for Nick’s hand to slip between her thighs, fingers gently cupping her crotch, stroking her through the slippery satin of her pants.

“Would you like me to do that?”

“What?”

“Go down on you?”

“I…” Sabrina said, trying to pay attention to what he was saying instead of the increasing pressure of his hand, the way it made her squirm and her thighs tense.

She didn’t even know it was possible to be that turned on. Her entire body felt weighted down by the heavy, achy feeling between her legs.

“You’re so cute when you’re lost for words, Spellman. It happens so rarely,” Nick murmured, lips quirking up into a grin.

“Shut up,” she grumbled and shoved at his chest, but Nick just laughed as he jostled, leaning down to kiss her.

Sabrina’s hands automatically reached for his dark hair again, keeping him close for another kiss, and another. Her teeth nipped at his plump lower lip in a way that made him let out a breathy moan and caused another nauseous clench of desire in her belly.

“Your mouth’s so sweet, Spellman, I bet your cunt is too,” he whispered as they broke apart again, and all at once Sabrina realized that she had started grinding against his hand, the fabric of her underwear sticking to her she was so wet.

She wondered if Nick could feel it through her pyjamas.

“Okay,” she whimpered. “I… You… You can go down on me.”

“Yeah? You want me to?”

Nick’s eyes were very dark, pupils swallowing up his irises, and Sabrina bit her lip before nodding.

“Yes, I want you to.”

He gave her another quick, eager kiss, tongue sliding against hers like an obscene, wordless promise, before he crawled off the side of the bed.

“Take your pants off,” Nick muttered as he pulled down a pillow for his knees and unbuttoned his hastily thrown on shirt, flinging it off behind him.

She obeyed the order, legs somehow feeling numb and shaky all at once. It took her another deep breath before she found the courage to spread herself open to him.

Nick sounded like the breath had been punched out of him when he looked her over.

“So fucking stunning,” he muttered, and Sabrina felt a quiver travel through her at the sight of his tongue darting out to wet his full lips.

Reaching for her hips, Nick jerked her closer to the edge of the bed with a mock roughness that shocked a wild, nervous laughter out of her.

“Bit jumpy there, Spellman?” he chuckled.

“Just get on with it,” Sabrina hissed, and Nick muffled his amusement against her inner thigh, right above her knee.

Urging her knees above his shoulders, Nick hurried kisses up the inside of her leg and nearly made Sabrina jump from the bed when he brushed his mouth across her cunt, the touch featherlight, but she was so pent up even that was enough to make her whimper.

It turned into a fully-fledged moan when Nick spread her open on his tongue, his grip on her hips tightening to pin down the way she jolted at the quick, wet pressure against her clit before he eased off again, lips tracing over her.

Sabrina whined at the loss of sensation, and she could hear Nick chuckle before he took pity on her, pressing closer and tongued at her clit once more. Slow, thorough licks that made Sabrina quiver from head to toe, tension coiling tighter within her.

Upstairs the music was still thrumming, but it wasn’t enough to muffle the low moans that Nick was making, like eating her out was the best thing he had ever done.

The touch of Nick’s lips and tongue was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Anything she could have imagined it to be, every sensation new and wonderful and unexpected, making it difficult to relax – thighs tensing, then relaxing, only to tense up again immediately when Nick’s tongue dipped inside of her.

“You can pull my hair,” he urged, lifting his mouth from her for a quick moment before getting back to work.

Sabrina did what he asked, reaching down and tugged on his curls, inky black against the pale flesh of her thighs, and Nick moaned again, the sound of it vibrating through her. It felt easier like that, having something to do.

And she needed it when Nick’s hands slid away from her hips, a finger pressing inside her, another one after that, crooking to rub her from the inside out. His fingers were much bigger than the two of her own she’d had inside herself before, but there was barely even a pinch – she was so keyed up, so wet for him.

“Easy does it, Spellman,” Nick muttered when she yanked hard on his hair, looking up at her, and she realized all of a sudden that Nick’s other hand was no longer on the bed.

“Are you…” Sabrina began, struggling up onto her elbows when she realized what he was doing. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Is that not okay?” Nick panted, lifting his mouth from her and his body went entirely still, even the fingers inside of her.

“I…” Sabrina gasped, not quite sure what she was trying to say. “No that’s okay, it’s just… I didn’t.”

And that was really too much talking, especially when she couldn’t find the words. Instead she reached down to cup his the back of his neck and pulled his mouth back to her cunt.

The vibration of Nick’s chuckle made her twitch and then she squeaked, because Nick stopped licking at her clit, sucking it between his lips instead, fingers pressing hard inside of her over and over, faster than before.

Sabrina clenched down sharply as she finally came, her entire body erupting into shivers as she moaned – and she was grinding up against Nick’s mouth, and he was groaning, taking it all, tongue sloppy and hurried as he tried to help her ride it out.

When she softened her white-knuckle grip on his hair, Nick eased off with a parting brush of his lips. Slipping his fingers out of her, he pressed them down slick and warm against her skin, holding her open for more wet kisses along her thigh before Nick bit down and Sabrina jumped a little, sliding her legs off of his shoulders. Allowing him a bit more room.

Nick was trembling though, and she realized all at once that he was still touching himself. He was looking at her flushed and spread open to him and he was getting himself off.

“Don’t you…” she began, swallowing thickly to wet her suddenly dry throat as she squirmed forward until she was able to see Nick’s hand working his cock over. “Don’t you want me to help?”

“I’m so close,” Nick panted, shaking his head. “Can I see what the rest of you looks like?”

That seemed like such an innocent request considering what he’d been doing to her moments ago and she did what he asked, making quick work of her buttons despite her trembling fingers until she could shimmy out of the sleek satin top.

The hungry look on Nick’s face made up for any small awkwardness she might feel from being on display for him, his dark eyes darting between her breasts, her face and between her legs. Over and over.

His breath was coming faster and Sabrina reached down to caress the parts of him she could get her hands on, his neck, his shoulders, the upper part of his chest. He felt so soft and vulnerable under her touch, the feel of him stirring a surprising rush of tenderness in her.

“You made me feel so good,” she muttered impulsively, pressing her thumb against his red, swollen mouth and Nick’s shoulder tensed under her other hand.

Vicious, bit off swearing left his mouth as he came, slumping against her, but Sabrina cupped his jaw, turning his face up towards her to see the look on it. Eyes screwed shut, mouth open and panting.

He was breathing so hard that he could barely kiss her back when she leaned down to press her lips against his and tasting herself all over his mouth. He caught up eventually though, surging up to meet her when he’d wiped off his fingers, easing the two of them into a slow, thorough kiss that made her sigh.

Nick somehow looked both adorable and sexy when they parted, flushed from his cheeks all the way down his neck and chest, dark curls sticking in all directions from how hard she’d been yanking on it.

“You should wear your hair curly all the time,” Sabrina remarked, giving his curls an extra little tug. “It’s sexier.”

“You think I’m sexy then?”

Sabrina didn’t think he would be able to able to make her flustered again, not when he’d made her come with his mouth like that, but she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks again as he lit up in a naughty grin, eyebrow raising. She surprised herself when she opened her mouth and something cheeky came out.

“You think I would have let you in if I didn’t?”

Nick’s grin widened, and then faded for a more blissed out expression when she combed her fingers through his hair, mussing it up even further. His eyelids fluttered closed and he leaned into her touch with a soft hum – not dissimilar to Salem’s reaction when she scratched behind his ears.

“Do you growl as well?” She teased, growling a bit for emphasis.

“What?”

Cracking his eyes open, he looked at her with a puzzled frown, and Sabrina’s smile grew.

“You manage a purr so wonderfully, I was just wondering if you do growling as…”

The final words of her sentence were lost to laughter when Nick boosted himself upwards, and pressed her back into the sheets as he climbed on top of her until he could bury his face in her neck with a playful growl.

When he lifted his head to look down at her, Sabrina bared her teeth, putting up a much better show of a snarl and startled a laugh out of him.

“You’re goofy,” he said as his amusement petered off, and his face took on a new kind of soft expression that Sabrina couldn’t figure out how interpret.

“That a problem?”

“Not at all,” he chuckled. “It’s just unexpected. You’re normally all righteousness and sexy bloodthirst.”

“What, you’d rather I bite you or something?”

The softness disappeared from his face all at once, the teasing grin slipping right back onto his mouth.

“Works for me.”

There was a quick stir of excitement in her stomach, and Sabrina couldn’t quite help a restless squirm. Only shifting under him made her remember two things. One, they were both entirely naked now, and two, they were still mostly hanging off the edge of the bed. 

“Perhaps we could move?” She wondered out loud, distracting herself from the feel of Nick’s bare thigh sliding between hers.

Not that she could distract herself for long. Nick followed her as soon as she began to wriggle backwards, chasing kisses up along her collarbone and her throat before finally reaching her lips when she stopped squirming.

Sabrina was ready for it, opening her mouth to his with a moan, the slick rasp of his tongue making her pull him closer and closer until they were all tangled up again, Nick’s fingers buried in her hair.

Looping her leg round the back of his she grabbed a hold of his arms to force him onto his back, but no force was necessary. Nick readily rolled over, though he didn’t stay down for long, raising himself up to lick across her nipple, the rest of his mouth following soon after.

The tight, wet latch of his lips dragged a hiccupping moan out of Sabrina and she automatically pressed down with her hips in search of friction.

“I’m gonna need a bit more time if you want us to get to that, Spellman,” Nick chuckled, coming up for air and then switching to her other nipple

“Why didn’t you try before then?” She whimpered when Nick added teeth, the barest scrape of them, enough to make her tremble all over again.

“I was too on edge to make it good for you.”

“Oh?”

Nick’s hands took over for his mouth as he kissed his way up to her neck.

“I had my mouth and fingers all over you, Spellman. Could feel how wet you are, how tight,” he muttered, breath hot against her ear. “I would have been done for before I’d barely got inside you.”

Sabrina was pretty sure it wasn’t possible to die from being too turned on, but it sure felt like it was in that moment. Her entire body seemed to flare red-hot with desire at the filthy words Nick poured in her ear.

“Nick,” she gasped. “Touch me.”

“I thought I was touching you,” Nick teased, but Sabrina felt too desperate for that kind of behaviour and pulled his hands down between her legs again, already spread wide astride him.

He didn’t sound the least bit displeased at her bossiness, quite the opposite, letting out an approving little noise as he curled two fingers inside of her again. Sabrina gasped, squeezing her eyes shut when she began rocking against his hand, her grip tight on his shoulders. The need to come was building back up inside her fast.

“Such a greedy little witch,” Nick muttered as he rubbed the heel of his hand against her clit, making it sound like the highest of compliments.

Her second orgasm wasn’t as earth shattering as the first one, more like a soft pulse of heat instead of the almost too intense clench around his fingers from before, but it was still enough to make her bite down on his shoulder.

Nick inhaled sharply, his hips twitching under hers in response and while she shifted in his lap, she could feel that he was definitely getting back into the game again.

When he slipped his fingers out of her again, Sabrina gave him a push, and Nick let himself drop flat on his back with a huff.

He was gorgeous to look at underneath her. With his full mouth and strong shoulders, the line of dark hair trailing down his stomach. Warm and flushed under her touch.

“Lick your hand first,” Nick murmured when Sabrina’s hand began to dip lower.

Her fingers jolted away in reflex, but there was enough amusement in Nick’s dark eyes when she looked at his face to rile her. She wasn’t going to be spooked by such a simple request, even if she couldn’t help but feel a nervous jump in her guts at the thought of how many, more expert hands he’d had on him before.

Nick’s eyes darkened as she did what he asked and then reached down to slick her fingers around his cock. It was worth the quick squiggle of nerves when Nick tensed up with a soft moan, hips automatically lifting into her touch.

Sabrina wasn't quite sure what she had expected a dick to feel like, but it certainly wasn’t what she was feeling now. She had rolled around with Harvey enough that she knew how hard it got, but the softness of the skin, the warmth of it was not something she'd really imagined before. Despite all her muttered, giggly conversations with Roz.

“Want me to show you how?”

At her mute nod, Nick reached down to cover her hand with his, urging her to grip him tighter and start to move.

His breathing deepened, eyelids getting heavier as he showed her how to work him over, getting harder and harder as she did.

She wondered how Nick would react if she leaned down and put her mouth on him – if he would make as much noise as she had when he ate her out. He had been pretty quiet except for the frantic breathing when he’d jerked himself off, and she desperately wanted to hear him wrecked. Because of her.

“Sabrina, do you want me to get inside you?” Nick breathed, distracting her from her jittery thoughts, and she forced her gaze away from the combined movements of their fingers to take in Nick’s face.

“Yes,” she whispered back to the hungry look in his eyes.

Nick stopped the movements of their hands and pulled her down to him instead so he could kiss her, his mouth eager, little pants in between each brush of their lips.

The kiss fell apart completely when Nick reached down to grab her hips and dragged her up from her position astride his thighs until they were aligned by the hips. Both of them too busy moaning to make room for something like lips and tongues moving together.

She felt so wet, so open, and Nick’s cock was nestled against her cunt – each tiny, instinctive movement of their bodies slicked him up with her desire.

“I’m staying on top?” Sabrina muttered once she’d regained a bit more control of herself and Nick still hadn’t made any attempt to roll them over and press inside her.

“You saying you want me to get on top?”

“No.”

He laughed, “Didn’t think so.”

It was around that time that Sabrina remembered she hadn’t actually cast a contraceptive spell yet, and brought her hand down to curve over her lower belly. The anticipation of muttering the words that both Zelda and Ambrose had drilled into her head in a situation where they actually had a use made her body jittery with anticipation. 

“I’ll steady you,” Nick huffed. “Just get me in you.”

Sabrina couldn’t quite figure out how to look at him while she shuffled herself into position, especially not when she had to use a few fumbling tries before she got the angle right and he started to press inside her.

“Breathe, Spellman, relax,” Nick said, somehow managing to make his groan sound amused when she took a bit more of him, wincing a little at how unfamiliar everything felt.

Doing as he told her helped though, the tension leeching out of her with a deep breath, and she eased down further. Still, she didn’t manage to look Nick in the eye before their hips were pressed tight again and he finally bottomed out in her.

Nick was breathing hard, face getting all strained when she rocked experimentally in his lap, trying to get used to the feel of him. It didn’t hurt, not exactly, and there was pleasure to be found too. The sensation was strange more than anything else though, feeling herself clenched tight around him.

And she couldn’t help but feel a bit ridiculous perched on top of Nick’s hips like that. Unsure where to place her hands, if she should let all of her weight drop on to him or hold herself back.

Nick gulped for breath, like he had to make a concentrated effort to get a hold of himself, before he wet his lips and spoke.

“You okay? Nothing hurts?”

“No,” Sabrina assured him, smiling through her awkwardness. “This is nice.”

Some of the tension faded from his face at that, laughter bubbling out of him, and Sabrina inhaled sharply at feeling of him jostling against her, intrigued by the new sensation.

“We can do better than nice,” he teased, voice full of unspoken filthy promises and his grip on her hips tightened, made her grind down rather than rock.

Sabrina let out a breathy little sound, barely any noise to it at all, and instinctively spread her legs wider – and suddenly Nick was pressing into her in a way that felt better than nice.

A lot better in fact.

When Nick urged her to raise up, making her shiver at the drag of his cock inside her, he hit the same angle as she started to slide down, and Sabrina shocked herself with the loud moan she made when he bottomed out in her again, grinding down to try and prolong the feeling.

Nick’s eyes widened, but didn’t look so much shocked as delighted.

“Yeah?” he muttered. “That feels good?”

Sabrina whimpered, nodding furiously and dug her knees into the mattress, working herself up and down again. And again. Looking down she could see him disappear in and out of her. It was really happening, they were fucking. She was having sex.

And it was ecstatic.

It felt like defiance, like laughing into the Dark Lord’s face…

“Look at your face, you’re so into this,” Nick gasped, wild eyed when she braced her hands on his chest and bucked her hips faster, starting to pant with the effort.

…Like pleasure. Like triumph.

Sabrina wondered what he saw in her face, if she looked as hungry as he did when he groaned. His grip on her convulsed like he ached to guide her movements in a different way, but forced the impulse down to let her have her fun. Only meeting her with as much as she gave.

She really liked him so very much.

“Do I feel good?” Sabrina blurted out, pressing down harder on his chest, and Nick laughed, a raw, throaty sound that made her smile.

“You feel fucking incredible, Spellman.”

Sliding a hand away from her hip and down to her cunt, he worked his thumb against her clit, and Sabrina raked her nails down his chest as she clenched down around him at the rush of fresh pleasure. When they came back together again, it was with a lot more force than before. Nick’s grunt mixed with Sabrina’s startled whimper.

Everything was starting to tighten deliciously in her body again as Nick’s fingers became more insistent, his face more desperate when he bucked his hips to meet the bounce of hers.

“Are you okay with me getting on top?”

It was impossible to say no to a look of such frantic desire, and Sabrina nodded jerkily, let him wrap his arms around her and roll them over.

The new position did not feel quite as good. He didn’t reach the magical angle she’d found on top, but Nick’s intensity made up for it. She dug her teeth into his plush lower lip when he leaned down to kiss her, and he moaned, giving a harsh, seemingly involuntary thrust before he started to pick up speed.

Watching her with dark, heavy lidded eyes, Nick cupped his hand around her thigh, urged it higher until he could sink a lot deeper into her. Sabrina keened, and tightened her other leg around his waist, digging her heel into the back of his thigh when she clenched down around his cock again.

“Fuck,” Nick panted, reaching down to circle his fingers over her clit. “I’m so close.”

She had gotten her wish, Nick looked wrecked and this time because of what she was doing to him, the movement of her hips against his, how it felt being inside her. Sabrina flushed hot with pleasure, feeling it like sparks all the way up her body, and scrambled her hands up his chest until she could pull him back down to her, sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of his neck.

Nick jerked against her, and she could feel it. She could feel him coming, his entire body tensing, hips convulsing in a few shallow thrusts, his breath frantic before he stilled.

Only for a moment though. Limbs trembling, he raised himself up above her again with a grin she’d almost call sheepish before he grabbed a hold of her hand, pressing a hot kiss to her knuckles and brought it down between her legs.

“Help me out,” he panted, and she did, pressing their combined fingers against her sensitive flesh with a breathy moan.

He was still hard inside her when she began shuddering through her third orgasm, and Nick leaned down to suck her nipple into his mouth, making her squirm a bit more before he pulled out and slumped onto the bed next to her.

“Unholy shit, Spellman,” Nick muttered, pressing an exhausted kiss to her shoulder, and she giggled, feeling light headed with pleasure and adrenaline.

“That was definitely better than nice,” she agreed, and Nick snorted, dark eyes twinkling with amusement when she turned her head to look at him.

“You’re welcome.”

This was not on par for a usual first time. She knew that. She had overheard enough gossip at Baxter High to know about how it hurt for a lot of girls, or how their partners didn’t care about their pleasure. Even Roz, who had been very self-satisfied when she lost her virginity, hadn’t talked about having orgasms that felt like they tilted the world on its axis.

Sabrina wriggled closer to Nick, feeling a bubbly, warm gratitude in her chest as she reached up to comb her fingers through his rumpled hair. He looked a little surprised at the affectionate touch, but hummed in enjoyment as her fingers massaged his scalp, and she smiled as his eyes drifted closed, once against reminded of a contented cat.

At least he did until he sat up with a parting sigh and slid out of the bed. For a second she didn’t understand what he was doing, thinking he was going to the bathroom, but then she saw him reach for his discarded boxers.

“Are you leaving?” She asked and pulled the duvet up to cover herself, feeling her stomach drop as she realized that she might have disastrously misread the entire situation.

Nick stopped, unbothered by his flushed nudity as he looked her over, brows pulling together in a frown as he seemed to catch on to the fact that she was troubled by something.

“You want me to stay?”

“Not if you don’t want to,” Sabrina muttered, sinking deeper into the duvet.

“No, I…” he interrupted himself, looking uncharacteristically stumped for someone who was such a smooth talker. “I wouldn’t mind sticking around.”

He was obviously hesitant when he dropped his boxers and climbed back under the covers to join her, but once he was next to her body, he urged her closer, pressing a kiss against her collarbone. And then another one, and another, almost as if he was emboldened by her willingness to receive them. A whole row of them across her chest and throat, before he reached her mouth.

Sabrina sighed into it, meeting his tongue with hers, and preposterously felt the slow, sluggish stirs of fresh desire deep in her belly when Nick smoothened his hands down her back before they landed on her ass and gently squeezed it. Not quite understand how she could want everything so much.

“It’s not the usual thing to stick around after sex amongst witches?” Sabrina guessed as he pulled back from his mouth with a bright-eyed look.

“Not really no.”

“So, it’s a hit it and quit it situation?”

“Something like that yeah,” Nick chuckled.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t need to stay,” she offered, feeling a little awkward, because she definitely did not want him to leave.

“No, that’s alright. It’s nice to have you against me like this,” Nick assured her, giving her backside a parting squeeze before stroking his hands up her back again.

“Just nice?” Sabrina quizzed, raising her brow at him and this time he laughed outright.

“Well,” he murmured and pulled the duvet down enough to expose her breasts and Sabrina felt a spike of red-hot desire at the heat in his gaze when he looked her over.

She didn’t try to stop him when he leaned down to open his warm mouth over her nipple, arching into him instead when it immediately pebbled up against the wet rasp of his tongue. Whining, Sabrina reached up to tug on his hair, legs stirring at the pressure of his mouth.

When Nick reached between her thighs, she hissed. A bit of a sting following the gentle press of his fingers. Apparently, she wasn’t entirely unaffected by having his fingers and cock inside her despite how wet and ready she had been.

“Sore?” Nick guessed, lifting his head from her breasts and she nodded with a frustrated grimace.

“That’s okay,” he said, and smoothened his hand up over her hip and waist instead.

“But perhaps we could do this again some other time?” Sabrina whispered, tracing her fingers up his back and Nick’s mouth quirked up in a half smile that made her stomach flutter.

“Well, I hope so,” he murmured, and the half smile faded in favour for a frown.

“You’re pleased about this, right? You had a good time?”

“No regrets” Sabrina said, and found that she meant it whole heartedly.

She had always thought that Harvey was going to be her first. In the back of his truck on some starry night or snuck past his father on his bed, snuggled up closer. They could have been nervous and fumbling together. Like a story book. Perfect.

Hijacking a warlock to take her virginity from an orgy that her cousin was hosting was the last possible circumstance she would have imagined. Yet it felt right. Undramatic and fun with someone kind who cared about her pleasure.

And Nick looked at her with a puzzled sort of tenderness that Sabrina was starting to find entirely addictive.

“You don’t regret leaving upstairs to come down here?”

“No,” he said, the mischievousness sparking back to life in his eyes. “There’s always another witch orgy, only one chance to deflower Sabrina Spellman.”

She punched at his chest, but Nick’s grin just widened. He didn’t even try to dodge her.

“You’re terrible.”

“And yet you invited me into your bed.”

“You have other mitigating qualities,” Sabrina said with a mock contemptuous sniff that made him laugh and he pulled her into another kiss.

Sabrina didn’t remember falling asleep. There had been more flirtatious conversation whispered across her pillows, more kissing, but she must have dozed off at some point, because when her eyes blinked open again, it was day, sunlight filtering through her curtains.

And Prudence was standing above her bed.

“Unholy shit,” Sabrina yelped and tried to scrabble backwards, grateful that she had at least put her top back on the night before, but found her escape route blocked by Nick’s sturdy, warm body behind her.

He groaned in protest when she jostled up against him and when Sabrina threw a quick glance behind her, she could see him blearily lifting his head from the pillows, dark hair sticking in all directions.

“Rise and shine, shepherd,” Prudence sing-songed, looking far, far too pleased with herself.

“You can’t come in here like this,” Sabrina objected.

“Of course I can, this was where I was supposed to sleep, remember?”

Sabrina grimaced as she realized she could not refute that statement. Behind her Nick pulled himself into a seated position – and had apparently taken a leave of his senses, because he pressed a warm kiss to the back of her neck and made her shiver.

“Nick,” she protested trying to squirm away from his mouth, which only made Prudence look even more delighted.

“Another proud accomplishment under my belt, I managed to get prim little Sabrina Spellman deflowered.”

“Get fucked, Prudence,” Nick grumbled, and Sabrina was a bit relieved that he spoke up because she was finding herself at a loss for words.

“I did,” Prudence said without even missing a beat. “All through the night, though no thanks to you, Nicky. Thankfully Ambrose knows how to pick up the slack when you jump ship.”

The reference to Ambrose jostled Sabrina free of her shock, ready to claw back at Prudence’s smugness. The absolute nerve of her.

“You weren’t even in the room,” Sabrina hissed. “You don’t have any responsibility for what may or may not have happened in here.”

“May or may not? Please the whole room reeks of sex,” Prudence chuckled and then she had the audacity of sitting down on the edge of the bed with a wink like her behaviour wasn’t weird at all. “Why do you think I invited him, Shepherd?”

Sabrina had been all ready to push Prudence off the bed, but at her words, Sabrina once again found her stumped, mouth dropping open at the implications in what she said.

“And you’re welcome by the way. He usually doesn’t disappoint and from the looks of it, he didn’t last night either.”

Behind her she could feel Nick shaking, and she realized all at once that he was laughing. He really was well and truly terrible.

Opening her mouth Sabrina was saved from making an answer when the sound of Ambrose’s voice came from the hallway.

“Prudence, you want waffles for breakfast?”

Sabrina’s eyes widened. There was no way she would be able to make the scene look innocent before Ambrose was going to come barging into her room and catch her with Nick Scratch in her bed.

“Please don’t let him come in here,” Sabrina whispered urgently, trying to make the best show of begging she could manage. “Don’t tell him anything.”

Prudence cocked her head and looked her over with narrowing eyes.

“You know that you’re supposed to serve me, not the other way around during all of this, right?”

“I swear I’ll make it up to you,” Sabrina said, turning the pleading up another notch.

“Fine,” Prudence said and got up from the bed with her usual cat like grace. “But I’ll be keeping you to that, Sabrina.”

Pulling her robe a bit more open, Prudence sashayed over to the door, sending Sabrina and Nick a conspiratorial wink before she let the room.

“I don’t like waffles for breakfast, I prefer other things,” Sabrina heard Prudence purring on the other side of the door, and there was a series of muffled noises before things got quiet again.

“You weren’t in on it or something with Prudence, right?” Sabrina said, suddenly anxious as she turned around to look at Nick, the very thought of it making her stomach knot.

“Of course not,” Nick muttered. “Like I said last night, I like you, Spellman.”

Relief flooded her, and she didn’t protest when Nick pulled her into his arms and urged her to lie down again.

“You’re horrible though,” Sabrina said, the word sounding more like an endearment with all the flirtatiousness she could hear in her own voice.

“I’ve got mitigating qualities,” Nick teased, pressing his lips to her neck and reached up to cup her breast in his warm hand, thumb brushing against her hardening nipple through the satin of her pyjamas.

They probably should get out of bed if she didn’t want to run the risk of Ambrose barging in again. Or her aunties for that matter. Nick was making a good case to stay in bed a little longer though.

“Five minutes,” Sabrina sighed, tilting her head to make better room for Nick’s mouth.

“I can do lots of things with five minutes,” Nick whispered, voice full of filthy promises that promptly made her shiver all over again.

“Do your worst, Scratch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I loved their tenderness in part four, but part of me really would have liked Sabrina to lose her virginity without the literal threat of death hanging over her head. 
> 
> So this is that - her reaching out with greedy hands, just because Nick is cute and kind and she wants him. 
> 
> Hope it hit the spot for y'all. If there was anything you thought was particularly hot, I'd love to know. No pressure though :)
> 
> Also I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unseemingowl). You're more than welcome to come and say hi.


End file.
